Loner
by Ragamuffin
Summary: (For Lunamew's Gijinka Contest) What happens when Digiworld needs a little help...from an evil Digimon? Ryo gets his own story!


"Ah, finally, an entire day away from anything but what we know. I was getting tired of being everyone's plaything," Koushirou said lying on his back to stare up at the sky.

Once every few months, the Digidestined force all Creators and their partners to give them their time alone. Each day they and many other characters for peoples' entertainment are forced to do things against their will, things against their very morals and statutes, and one could get tired of such a thing very quickly. So, they would take a day off from the alternate worlds and situations to be themselves in the middle of nowhere, where no one could find them.

Ken smiled. "Yeah, I've been so busy lately. So many people and so many different universes."

"Hey, guys," Daisuke said after swallowing a bite of his sushi, "remember that recent one? The one that you called, 'morally degrading' Yamato?"

The blonde boy shuddered, closing his bright blue eyes. "Hai, that was hell."

"Aii, we should forget it," Taichi said, "after all it is our day off."

This statement brought a contented sigh from everyone present and a period of comfortable silence. Daisuke started on his fifth piece of sushi while a cool breeze gave a serene atmosphere to the field surrounded by the secluded Digiworld forest.

Yamato's eyes scrunched up suddenly and his hand came up to his sapphire eyes to shield them from something that his younger brother couldn't see. "Nani?"

"Mimi," came the elder's response, "put that mirror away. You could blind someone with it!"

It was the strawberry blonde's turn to question the rock star. "Nani? I didn't bring my makeup today, or a mirror at that."

His blue orbs opened to meet several pairs of concerned looks to which he responded, "Then...what was-"

A strangely shaped shadow fell across the twelve's picnic area. Koushirou, who had been making up names to the shapes of the digital clouds above, suddenly shot up onto his feet and pointed to a mostly unclouded area of the blue sky. Near his outstretched finger was a silhouette of what appeared to be a flying...dragon? The redhead fell back down to his trusty laptop and began opening a program he hadn't used in a long time. "The Digimon Analyzer Gennai gave me doesn't pick it up."

"Aw man," Taichi said annoyed, "I thought we were past all of this weirdness and cosmic unbalance once you guys had defeated Myotismon's reincarnate." 

Iori looked worried. Miyako's face mirrored his as she bit her lip. "Well," she said with a hint of fear in her voice, "if it's not a digimon, then what is it?"

Flying lower, the Digidestined could see the lizard's features. It had a peridot body with golden claws and wings that were a beautifully rich blood red. Suddenly, its muscled legs shot out and it's wings opened to catch the wind as it descended to the group. Their hair was whipped back by the strong wind coming from its flapping ruby-like wings, but all were surprised when they discovered its size to be equal to Iori's. 

The dragon gave a respectable bow, its scales catching the noonday sun once again, bathing the assembled group in an emerald-tinted light. "Lords and Ladies of the Digital World, may I be honored enough to elicit a favor from you?"

"Well," Jou said looking the dragon over, "at least it's polite."

"Of course we'll help you," Hikari said, walking up to the jeweled lizard and kneeling down to its height.

I nodded. "Go on."

"I...am a muse." The Digidestined groaned. 

"I thought that it was clear that this was our day off!" vented Taichi, who was loathing the prospect of being forced to be a part of any new universe for the day.

"Yes, of course it is, and the Creators all understand this. Besides, my author and I are not in need of any of the Digidestined, well, not any of you at least."

This brought a confused look from I who remarked, "Then whom or what do you need?"

"I need a digimon, a certain _evil_ digimon..."

_________________________________________________________________________________

::Hey people! This is an entry for Lunamew's Gijinka Contest with a capital C & O. ^_^::

::(what is it with me and contests?)::

::This one will star...well, I'm not telling. But it will star an evil digimon nonetheless alongside a very unexpected Digidestined, and if you think you might want to write yourself a Gijinka fic for Lunamew, then go [here][1] to check out the Contest rules::

::The prologue has nothing to do really with the actual story, I just wanted to introduce you to my Muse, ~who does my work for me ^_^()~ and the idea of what the Digidestined might want to have one day...a day off. All those fics people write, they must be overworked, and underpaid...like me. D@mn minimum wage.::

_________________________________________________________________________________

::loner::

The sunrise had been beautiful that morning.

Digiworld knew it had lost the eight most important beings ever to set foot on its plane. Of course, the other Digidestined were important, but these eight were directly connected to the original five creators and unless another three Hosts were found, the eight wouldn't be returning.

Perhaps it was because of too much processing information while Digiworld was recovering from the loss of the children, perhaps it was because it was simply time, or just maybe, the mistake came from wanting the children to come back, but for whatever reason, it appeared. A blackened Digiegg materialized in the Primary Village. Etched on its ebony surface were the silvery outlines of two devil wings. It was merely fate that the guardian Elecmon passed over the mutant oddity, for if he hadn't he would have noticed the small outline of a human hand over it's top. The very sign of what we would call a gijinka.

With the glint of the midnight moon hitting the shell, it cracked open, revealing not a small hatchling digimon, but a dark figure, no more than a meter and a half high, which strangely resembled a-

"Human...?" the thing whispered. It spun around, causing fine shiny hair to whip back into the wind, which began to blow the white strands, as well as its knee-length black dress back. The clothing hugged the female's figure above the waist, but below was loose with one slit on the right leg. Two tattered devil's wings spread for the night to see, and her pale, grayish skin appeared white underneath the gentle moonlight.

"Yes," a wise voice said from behind her, "yet, technically this shouldn't have happened."

"What?" the being asked turning around again. "What happened?"

Her gaze fell on a short old man with a whitened topknot, wrapped in a brown, tattered robe. Half-closed with age, his eyes were aimed in her direction. "You know exactly what I mean. Your reappearance. We need to talk...LadyDevimon."

~*~

"I have a few questions myself, Gennai," the once-Digimon said politely. The pair was at his under-sea home, sitting at opposite ends in a small living room. To her left, a fire crackled, giving the little house heat in the middle of the night.

"Let me see if I can answer any of them with my explanation first."

"All right."

The robed Digital Knight nodded before beginning his story. "Long ago, though we don't know how, Digiworld was created, and I was drawn here at birth. Brought up by the same beings who created this place, I was converted permanently into a stream of data to protect this world from all the others.

"But the job got to be a bit much for a single man like myself, and Digiworld sent out for two humans to guard it openly, while I was to be working in the background, out of sight and mind. These two, boy and girl, saved Digiworld from many a virus, until they got too big and less imaginative to ever believe in it. Then, three more children were sent for, to make a team of five. Another joined the real Digidestined, making six. More strength meant more chances of defeating the evil and darkness that had invaded into Digiworld. But, this team, with its two doubting older members, and poor chemistry within the new members-one being almost too young to fight, and his tag-along brother the Un-destined, one too sarcastic and cynical to do anything and another incredibly anti-social boy-led to disaster. Scared out of his mind by a premonition, the youngest member stayed home one day. Three of the remaining four Digidestined along with the little boy's brother were deleted, causing a huge problem, which we had to sort out. Each killed child was given a freak accident to die to in the real world. Unfortunately, the surviving member was lost in Digiworld for the longest time and no one saw him since the ending battle.

"Trying to reconstruct itself, the Creators built eight Digieggs with Digivices and Tags to give to eight new Digidestined. The same eight that defeated you and the other Dark Masters. They were the most competent and successful Digidestined yet, and Digiworld's all ready decided that it will have to choose three more Digidestineds-"

"Why does Digiworld add three new Digidestined each time?" she interrupted.

Gennai answered annoyed, "Let me finish!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, my theory for your reconfiguration in such a form is that Digiworld misses the Digidestined, and it put all of its information about them into the next worthy Digiegg ready for reconfiguration, yours. I believe that if you think about them hard enough, you can pull up some emotion or memory one might have had while they were here. Also, you don't feel evil anymore because none of the children were truly evil like your brother trained you to be before. I furthermore think that you have a definite reason for receiving their emotions and personas...to recover the previously lost Digidestined from the original five.

"A few weeks ago when the Digidestined Digiworld just lost needed me, I was with the American Digidestined; they had found another person in Digiworld they had never seen before and were worried whether he knew about where he was or not. When their leader, a boy you tortured before named Michael, described him to me, I knew that it was our missing Digidestined. Your assignment is to recover Digiworld from the peril he causes it by being present here."

This intrigued LadyDevimon. "He causes harm to Digiworld by being here? Is he some sort of human virus?"

"This, unfortunately, I have no answer to," Gennai said discouraged. "However, since no human can ever be a virus, only infected by one, and as you were a virus before, I think Digiworld chose your floating data and combined it with non-virus information to make you into a sort of child antibody. You are to find the virus inside of the boy and to alert me of it when you discover it. Then, your work will be done and you can go back to being a digimon, instead of a Synthesized Humanoid Digimon Prototype. 

"I feel like you're referring to me as an 'it'," she scoffed, insulted.

Gennai looked amused. "Well, there is a human term, for your state."

"Anything's sure better than a Circumcised Humanoid Digimon Prototype."

"It's _Synthesized_, not _Circumcised_, and, the term is gijinka."

"Gijinka," she said, rolling it around on her tongue. "I like the sound of that."

"Good, now, here's your assignment in detail." The old man floated over to a silver dome, on top of which was a button. His gnarled finger pressed it down, causing a hologram of a brunette boy to pop up onto the screen. Wearing a red bag across his chest with letter patches sewn on, the boy looked quite confident and cynical. 

"Is that the sarcastic one, Gennai?"

Shaking his head the Digital Knight replied, "No, he's the anti-social one, but, he can be quite sarcastic if you get on his bad side, a place you will _not_ go, correct?"

"Correct."

"Good. He is located here," the guardian said as the hologram switched from the boy to a map. A red 'x' blinked over a marshy woodland area, right by a clear running stream. LadyDevimon remembered that stream from long ago, when she was just an in-training digimon, before she ever met her brother...the being that led her to be evil in the first place. A good sized portion of the land around the flashing 'x' suddenly became shaded. "You can travel in the area that's blue around his location, but try not to go out of the boundaries. Talk to the boy and befriend him, much like the Cherrymon befriended the blonde boy in the most recent group of Digidestined."

She was shocked. "You want me to manipulate the poor boy?"

"No! Of course not, I just want you to be as affective, only without using mind-games and evil."

"I wasn't ready to be evil again."

"I'm impressed," the old man said with a smile, "I remember you when you were just a little rookie. So nice...that PicoDevimon was truly evil. We need you to go by a human name now, since you are to be a human to the boy."

"Be-before I attacked the angel's human, I heard her talking about their cousin, who was named Yume. I like that name...I liked that little girl. I never meant to harm them, I-I just didn't realized what I was doing...Devimon, he was just so manipulative. If I had known before about what would happen..." Her eyes teared up and she looked down, quite ashamed of her former self.

"Shh, child. All has been forgiven now. Good choice for a name, it means 'dream'."

Wiping her tears away she said, "Well what's the boy's name?"

"His name is Akiyama Ryo. And you can address him as either Akiyama-san or Ryo-san until he tells you otherwise. It is a respectable term. He is two years older than your human form is, which would make him fourteen and you twelve. When Digiworld was reconfigured after the eight children left, he was given a new outfit, so you'll have to rely on your instincts to find him and your memory to identify him. Now, go and help Digiworld!"

"But, Gennai! Wait! I still have my quest-" 

LadyDevimon, now Yume, felt like she was being sucked backwards to somewhere else by a strange something. A strong wind was pushing her forward while she was speeding back and until the intense feeling stopped, Yume felt absolutely sick to her stomach, a feeling she had never experienced before. She found herself on the opposite bank of a slow-moving river from a fishing brunette in a dark blue shirt and khaki pants. 

"-tions." She breathed.

::fin::

::disclaimer::

::I think you people would be used to this by now…::

::Let's see *rolls credits from Digimon* Nope, no, I don't own Digimon. Toei does, and it looks like Nimoy (Nimoy no baka's more like it) owns some rights. Oh well. Maybe the next big Anime hit will be mine.::

::dragonfire::

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=339007



End file.
